User talk:Xzan Tamasee
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team I am aware. That does not change anything. Reach would be a mockery. A few piddly rodent humans is not. You fail to grasp the point. Why risk the lives of high-ranking and important Sangheili when they have tens, if not hundreds, of thousands of Grunts to steamroll the humans with? Your sentence talks about the squad and Marines, but then talks about no casualties and all of one getting eliminated. It is awkward phrasing as it is not immediately apparent who takes no casualties and who gets wiped out. Because it's utterly silly to hold an offensive unit in a defensive stance where they're useless. Someone didn't bother to look at the article. Energy projector slices one ship in half. The other two get plastered by plasma torpedoes. When the distances you're talking about are in the tens and hundreds of thousands of kilometers, it is very hard to "get rushed." Read my sentence again for comprehension. I never said that he never saved the Prophet's life. I said that the Prophet doesn't "owe" him a damn thing. Bull. Fucking. Horseshit. Seeing as it is the highest rank that a Sangheili can achieve in a non-political position, I fail to see why there would be more than one. That would be like having two Supreme Allied Commanders during the Battle of Normandy. Nope. I am editing quite happily, actually, so thanks!}} None of your arguments had any validity or sense, Malsab. And Sona, I've proven and defended everything in my article, but all of these UNSC trolls seem to love ganging up on me, with nothing to show for it. My time here on this site may be done. I've lost respect for any administration which would allow something like this to happen, especially to new users. Either way, I'm on my last straw here. The balls to stay? This is just a mere hobby I thought I'd start for my clan members to intertwine my clan's legacy with the canon. This is a small project that I, and my members, do in spare time. I could just as easily create a custom page on my site to do this, or create a wiki just for my Covenant warriors, away from those who want to knit pick everything I write. It is becoming a waste of time for me. I'm a practical person. If it isn't working, I have other methods of doing this. I am by no means obligated to continue using this site, neither are my members. Xzan Tamasee 21:37, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Your writing... I can't read it. Actually had to look at the edit page to see what you said. Still doesn't make sense whatsoever. I gave up nothing. I showed everyone here numerous times my article follows canon. Losing is not something I do, especially by default. If you are trying to build a community here, you do a damn poor job at it. Also, your thoughts here just prove how biased your community is. You said yourself at first you agreed, but then when the other Spartan fans come flocking in spewing what someone else had already said and re pasting it numerous times without bothering to see that I had already refuted such evidence, you changed your side, and decided to be an ass, just like everyone else here. I came here with the hope my members could contribute to this community, but obviously that is not the case. I am off to create my own custom pages. Good riddance. Sona, the first comment kind of gave it away that they were trolling me, considering it said "I hate UNSC Trolls", but by my word, my comrades and I will remain. You seem to be an honorable sangheili (Or if you're just using the avatar to mock me). I will take your word for it, and if there are others like you here, this place can salvage it's reputation. Oh but you are. Just curious Are you by chance from the website Sangheili's Concourse? -- Rozh[[User talk:Rozh|( Talk )]] 01:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm from here: http://the-covenant.us/news.php Actually Take some advice from me, because I have a hostile past on this site; just listen to the admins, stop being ignorant and calm down. You are the only person who is getting upset here. No-one is trying to ban you. and note the dates as well. Don't forget that the end of ''The Return implies an alliance of sorts between Elites and Humans, or the fact that we would certainly be willing to help them if to look out for our livelihood. Technology-wise, they would definitely be confused at first, but after a decade like you've placed it I'm sure they'd getting their bearings. Also remember that the argument of "You know I'm right" NEVER WORKS, and frankly is never provable. With the exception of certain principles, we can NEVER KNOW we are right until the end of the debate. We can usually only deduce the most likely conclusion, but quite often it can go either way. I'll tell you that I'm writing an article on this, and yet I'll freely admit in most of the debates I've been in I've been wrong. But I don't consider them losses but I learned what was the correct conclusion in the end. So just remember to keep that in mind, that no matter the position, it's not wrong to believe one is right, but it's important to remember one could be wrong.}} End game No such thing as "barely canon", eh? Canon policy, bro. Be sure to read it. Yes, canon does get overturned by other canon - but in a certain order (see the diagram in this link.) Besides the fact I laughed out loud at the last part of the second sentence, I suppose I must dumb down a complex rebuttal, just for you. Flip open your copy of the book. I have the large paperback version, but see line 2 through 6 on page 507 - it reads "They had to defend themselves, and always did so heroically, but since the Prophets controlled all the major learnings that transformed Forerunner gifts into tools of the Great Journey, the Sangheili now '''largely' lacked the understanding to build new facilities and weapons themselves.'' You omitted the words "now largely lacked" in your statement. These three words make all the difference. The difference between having no ability to repair ships at all, compared to merely largely lacking the ability to do so invalidates your entire argument. You see, your now-invalidated "proof" means nothing in the context it is in, because all it states that they are unable to repair or construct ships and weapons as quickly as they were able to. It is not justification to use ships wooden with square rigging - which would be up in flames in seconds, against a single soldier on land with a plasma rifle. And the entire human rant thing...yeah, rendered irrelevant and invalid as per above. KO, my favor. Ding ding! Round over! In any case, consider this discussion concluded. Continued correspondence on the matter will not be warranted a reply. Make changes on the page within the next 13 days, or the page will be moved to namespace, as per the NCF policy. Good day. }} Civility Warning 1 For your derisive comments on this page, you have hereby been issued the first of three potential civility warnings, after which a short ban may be put in place on your account. From an objective standpoint, my only advice is to carefully read the comments of other users, and to consider their words in improving your own work. While you may not believe it, the administration is here to help, and does not simply want to remove new users: we wholly encourage literary growth, and comments by both administrators and active users are for your benefit only. We do enforce canon and realism standards. It is, however, wholly your choice: you may choose to stay on-site and continue arguing with other users, you may choose to simply leave the site, or you may choose to accept advice and improve your article's canonical standing and/or realism. No, your account is not currently banned. If you receive two more civility warnings from other administrators or myself however, you may receive a short ban. As for the tone of editing users and administrators, I have spoken to them, and have told them to keep their comments civil: they have so far, however, refrained from outright derision. Regardless of your own opinions, I am not a favouritist. They wouldn't lose all that knowledge so quickly x_-~Phalanx Actual~-_x 01:59, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh geez... There it is. You have just proven one thing to me. You are ignorant, and you are a close-minded fool. I know you're going to say that I'm insulting you. I proposition that I am not, as insults are intended to deliberatly cause emotional or mental injury. I am merely using these words to describe you. Here is why you are ignorant and a close-minded fool. You have just stated that wooden boats are easier to make than metal ones. You also implied that this would somehow provide them from some protection against Spiker ammunition, which will happily stick into titanium armor plating and punch right through MJOLNIR. You have shown yourself to be ignorant of what kind of expertise and effort is required to construct, operate, and maintain large wooden ships. You have shown yourself to be ignorant of the way a society's technology can scale. You have shown yourself to be ignorant of how attrition would affect a society's technological downfall. You have shown yourself to be impervious to basic logic, rendering you close-minded and foolish. You have shown yourself unwilling to admit that you're wrong on even the slightest of issues, rendering you close-minded and foolish. You have shown yourself to easily miss the point. When we were originally talking about AA emplacements, your reasoning as to why the Brutes would fly over them boiled down to "Because they wanted to," which is just silly. At least you pointed out a reason as to why, and that is good. That is why I conceded the point, not because I realized "Well golly gee, he's been right all along!" When I admitted this, you were a sore winner. But at least I showed that I have the capacity to admit when I'm wrong.}} Please provide the whole and direct quote from the book, including a description of the ship being used and the context it's being used in, and provide the page number(s) so that others may check it. Then explain why having a small rowing boat means they have the expertise and will to make much larger ships. I readily admit that I am not an expert on the subject. However, I somehow doubt that their technology would fall back thousands of years in less than a decade. Especially when the humans didn't so much as take a single step backwards when they were fighting. Emphasis on "largely." Again: Please provide a direct quote from the book and the page number, leaving nothing out.}} Civility Warning 2 RE: Cooldown ban RE: Name Calling Improve your editing experience I would suggest , a bug-filled wiki editing program, when editing a wiki. It will improve your wiki experience radically and you will like it more.— subtank (7alk) 20:14, April 4, 2011 (UTC) IRC Please join the IRC right now. Urgent discussion. :) — subtank (7alk) 23:21, April 6, 2011 (UTC) This is called arrogance; defined to be "having or showing feelings of unwarranted importance out of overbearing pride". To be entirely honest, you haven't proven yourself correct once so far. Adding to this point, you have simply not responded to my points; in which case, invalidating your points, and granting me an automatic win. By your logic, I irrefutably win. And do you really think its a smart idea to start mouthing off to an Administrator? Especially when you are right on the verge of receiving a permanent ban already. }} And I am... Derping Spree! Shitty attitude :Please stop flaming this user's talk page! If the user wishes to ignore the warnings given to him, so be it. If the user wishes to leave the site and create his own, so be it. What you all don't do is flame his talk page with rude comments about his behaviour and articles. :Also, to clarify, Administrators '''SHOULD to treat normal users with respect. Administrators are not above everything else and they are also susceptible to getting administrative warnings if they break the wiki's rules and policies.— subtank (7alk) 12:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : Civility Warning 3 Well done dude